minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Ender Dragon
(Note: This isn't my first Creepypasta, but it's the first one I've written in a long time. Even though I may have improved, I don't write 'horror' stories that much, so don't expect this to be a 'masterpiece'. Even so, the rules apply, obviously. Don't be rude and say it's terrible, because... well, that's rude. -Chipper the Crow) I (prologue) Hey. You're about to read a story that I've written. It's not exactly about me- more, about a friend of mine. You might find their real username if you look around for a bit, but, please, don't reveal it for all to see. So, for now, I'll call them Echo. This story is impossible, but that doesn't mean it never happened. Keep that in mind, and read. Thanks. II There was a player, once. Not the first player, not the last. They were an ordinary player, though something strange happened to them. Let's call them Echo, for now. It isn't their username, or even their real name, but it's... suitable. Echo wasn't doing much. It was a normal morning, on a cloudy day, during a rather normal month. It was about 6:56. Nothing unusual about that time, just four minutes to seven. I'm... not sure what they were doing, up at around 7AM. (I... shouldn't be judging them, really.) The sun was just rising. The sky was a dark blue, and Echo themselves was covered in shadow. Except for their face, which was lit up by the screen in front of them. Yes, Echo was up before sunrise. It happens. They weren't even doing that much. Just browsing the internet, I think- oh, that's right. They were installing Minecraft, I believe. Something about a new computer? Not much was happening, so... I suppose I'll skip ahead. Echo had, of course, heard of Minecraft. They'd even played it once, though that was Console version, with a friend. So they knew a bit about it. They were playing on the latest version at the time. I'm not entirely sure why they told me to add that in, but alright. They were playing 1.14.3. The Minecraft main screen was... normal. Although the sky seemed a bit off. Actually, very off. Echo... didn't know much about Minecraft, other than what they'd been taught, but they were fairly certain that the sky was like Earth's sky. Meaning it wasn't... literally just a void. From what they've described to me, it looked rather like the End's 'sky'. As if the sky had been filled with static. Here's an image of the End, to show what I mean, though you probably know already. It was so very obvious that something was wrong. The rest of the background was in normal daylight. It was just... the sky. Or, rather, the... lack of sky? Despite this obvious warning, Echo still continued. I must say, I admire their bravery. If that had been me, I'd have closed the game as quickly as I could. And possibly have turned off my computer. And definitely have thrown it out of a window. But I'm not Echo. I'm the narrator. Echo went to Singleplayer, and created a new world. They rather creatively named it 'World'. Not even going with 'New World'. Just 'World'. Game-mode survival, normal world, cheats on, starting chest off. Very normal, right? Yeah. Not much going on, so far. Apparently, that changed. Not very quickly, though. III Echo... progressed fairly quickly. They were quite good at, well, surviving. They spawned in a fairly good place. Very close to a village with a blacksmith, in a savannah biome. The game was normal, though the house that they built got blown up not once, not twice, but thrice by creepers. I guess Echo's an unlucky person when it comes to Minecraft. At night, the sky wasn't the normal starry sky of Minecraft. Oh, sure, there were the stars. But they were lilac. The moon was alright. The rest of the sky, though... Go on, take a guess at what it might've looked like. I'm sure you'll be correct. Guess. Well, you can't guess, so I'll tell you. Guess what? It was that same. Static. The same. Void. As the End. That same 'static', a purple almost as dark as black, but, this time, the moon was floating in it. And the little purple lights. At this point, when Echo told me about this strange sky, I was internally screaming why the heck did you not disconnect how did you stay there why didn't you just close the game. I didn't voice any of these questions, though. I didn't think to, at the time. I simply mentioned that curiosity killed the cat. But, of course, Echo just replied that satisfaction brings it back. And yet, to be brought back, the cat has to be killed in the first place. So, back to the story. Echo continued playing. It was quite obvious that they were in a creepypasta, yet they continued. Sigh. 'Scary' stories rarely have a happy ending. I'm screaming for them to stop as much as you are, but the past can rarely be changed. I could re-write what might've happened, but where's the fun in that? IV Echo was beginning to explore their world. They'd found a forest biome, and a wolf. They, somehow, managed to tame the wolf with one bone. So, now it was Echo, and their pet wolf. (They named it 'Wolfy'. How do they come up with such creative names?) Not much else to say about this... incident. Oh, other than the fact that the wolf's eyes turned magenta. The next time Echo turned to check on it, Wolfy's collar was purple. I don't know how they managed to conjure up the confidence required to continue playing at this point, when so many things were off. Some time passed. They weren't sure, but Echo thought that Minecraft wolves were grey. So did I. Wolfy had turned pitch-black. Wolfy was loyal, though. It fought monsters for them. It chased skeletons. It acted like a normal wolf. And, yet, it looked strange. But they certainly didn't have a resource pack. Apparently, Echo didn't even know that resource packs existed. You know, I'm getting sort of worried by this. V So, to recap: The night sky has turned into the End's sky- uh. Not in real life. I think I wouldn't simply go and write a story about it if that happened. Anyway, Minecraft's night sky has turned into the End's 'sky'. Purple static, normal moon, lilac 'stars'. Echo's built their house over and over again. (Stupid creepers.) Echo's found a wolf, tamed it, and named it... Wolfy. Rather creative, right? Wolfy's turned into... Wait, I guess you could call it an 'ender wolf'. Black fur, magenta eyes, purple collar. On with the story. After this transformation, Echo didn't decide to stop playing. No, they carried on. I'm both scared and glad that they did. If they didn't, I wouldn't have much of a story. After time, more endermen started spawning at night. More endermen. Until there were no zombies, no skeletons, no spiders, nothing. Only endermen. So Echo took advantage of this, and gathered ender pearls. Wolfy, unfortunately, died. Echo progressed more. VI I just realised that I don't even know how roman numerals work. I hope we're getting to the End soon- uh. No pun intended. It was night. It was that same purple void, the same purple lights, the same moon. Except, now, there were no stars. There was no moon. And it didn't end at dawn. The sky didn't lighten. The static filled everything except for the land. Echo still didn't waver. There weren't even any phantoms, anymore. Which was strange, because Echo didn't bother sleeping, in-game. There was no music. They went to the options. The music should've been there. But it wasn't. There was just a faint sound. As if of static. Why didn't they turn back? Why didn't they throw their computer out of a window? I don't know, because they're stupidly brave, probably. All I can tell you is that they at least survived. VII Echo went mining. It was normal. The stone hadn't turned to end stone, there was nothing like 'instead of silverfish, there were endermites'. Although, the cave noises were louder. They seemed to 'echo'. (Was that another pun? That wasn't intended, either.) As it happens, Echo was... rather lucky, now, compared to their terrible luck with creepers previously. They found coal, they found iron, in fact, it seemed as if they had found almost every kind of ore. Including emerald. Huh. You know, I'm no Minecraft expert, but I'm fairly sure emeralds can only be found in mountain biomes. Apparently, they weren't even in a mountain biome. Seems worrying, if it isn't just a glitch. Depending on what kind of story we're writing here, it's either just an unnatural glitch or an unusually benevolent... glitch monster? Creepypasta? Neither seem too good for describing it. Entity. An unusually benevolent entity. They found many other things. A dungeon, a stronghold, a mineshaft... really, it seems that they were too lucky. This chapter is all too short, but I'll end it here, because they've stopped, for now. How disappointing. I'm sure Echo'll continue, though. Hey, did you hear about the bees? I should pester them. To play that 1.15 snapshot. They'll love the bees. Echo loves bees in general. Every day, I just hear about bees from them. And other bugs. It's cool how much they know about insects in general. Anyway, I still don't know why Echo hasn't fully stopped playing. They said to me, after they finished describing these events, that they want to continue. I asked them why, and you know what they said? Well, the 'Discord Username is typing...' thing came up for a while, and then they said, "Because my world turning into the End is great." So I replied, "is that sarcasm" "No." One of these days, they will become a minecraft ghost, and then they will learn. Or not. They'd be a nice ghost, I think. Probably not very mean. Quite nice. Giving you information about the game. Things like that. Who knows. VIII ('author's note': i know/hope that everyone reading this knows this already, but just a disclaimer that echo is a fictional being. there IS no creepy ender world. thank you for not being a fool. continue reading. also, '''feel free to skip over the bits with the smaller text!)' Okay, Minecraft Creepypasta Wiki. I'm updating in a rather more... ''real time, now. Echo said they were going to try out the 1.15 snapshot on their creepy End world, so this is the perfect opportunity to write about... uh... them, I guess. And don't worry. Echo knows I'm writing this. I know for a fact that they're following this very page. (They laughed at my writing in chapter I, saying that it was mysterious and yet hiding nothing. They're right, of course.) So, I'm chatting to them right now over Discord. I've never mentioned Discord in the earlier chapters, have I? Huh. Here's our conversation, and I'll add more later on: Username '''I'm going to go into the creepy ender world now. Wish me luck. ''Chipper the Crow''' i wish you luck, my friend-who-is-a-hralequin.'' ''Username I'm not a clown I am braavje'' Chipper the Crow '''harlequin* why can't we spell ''Username' OKAY why. brave* ''Chipper the Crow it's been two minutes. what are you typing. it is Very disconcerting, seeing the 'Echo is typing...' thing popping up.'' ''Chipper the Crow echo...?'' ''Username CBHIPPER I LOVE THSI NEW SNAPSHOT'' ''Username BEES!!! BEES IN THE OAK TREEES'' ''Username THERE ARE SOME RGIHT HERE BY MY MINECRAFT HAOUSE MADE OF MINECRAFYT BLOCKS AND THEY ARE GORGEOUS FLFUFFY BEINGS'' ''Username also they are largert than minecraft bats. Which would be worrying except- wait. wow i can't spell today can i'' ''Chipper the Crow just tell us about the c r e e p y n e s s come on we both know the readers are just WAITING'' ''Username alright. Alright.'' ''Username So, sky's still end-ish. Oak trees looking normal. Everything's looking normal, really.'' ''Chipper the Crow okay i'll just. describe anythign else you say on the page itslef.'' ''Chipper the Crow any 'last' words?'' ''Username If you're reading this minecraft creepypasta wiki and you are having a bad day then I will confiscate your knees until you are having a good day again.'' And so Echo started describing any possible creepy things, leaving all of you with that worrying message. I'm really sorry, I didn't realise they'd steal threats from me. Saying that I'll steal your knees if you aren't having a good day... that's the sort of thing that I'd always do. And now they've taken it. Betrayal. You did not come here to read about petty chat-related things, though, did you? Real description below. dot. dot. dot. Echo's world was normal, right now. Well, apart from the things that you have already read the descriptions of. They loved the bees, even deciding to breed two bees together using flowers. This, as you all know, produced a little baby bee, which was also loved by Echo. Their world was normal. They were still being exceptionally lucky. The sky was full of static, and they heard the minecraft music playing. It sounded really off, though. Like, reduced-to-a-few-notes-played-over-and-over-again off. They found it... nice. They captured a very short video. It was just of them, wandering about, occasionally running around the tree with the bee nest. I've got to admit, the music that was playing was quite nice. There was something that was even more off about it, though. A sort of underlying sound, one that I can't describe. I mentioned it to them, and they replied that they didn't notice it until I did. Weird. I also saw something that Echo had neglected to mention. There was a purple tint. It was a dull purple one, and it was... all over the screen. It seemed to disappear when they pressed F1, though. Weird again. Nothing much else happened, although they mentioned that they kept on noticing weird particles in the distance, bright pink ones. Sort of like the Ender Dragon's breath attack... gasp. Yeah, that's not exactly out of place. Weird world with the End's sky and a purple tint, how couldn't it have been End-related? ...and they're starting to mention more worrying things. This chapter was also short. Really sorry about that. I'll put the worrying things in another chapter, though. IX I... forgot to update this. A lot's been happening. By now, Echo's deleted the 'Ender World'. We're not sure why it even happened. Did Echo anger something? Was it just curious about them? But why? So, everything was normal. Echo tamed another wolf. And another. And then yet another. That's normal. Everyone wants to have a pack of pet wolves in Minecraft. It's just normal. Apparently, they tamed about 6 wolves. And then a 7th one. So they were running about, exploring, with their pack of seven wolves. They ended up finding a roofed forest biome. Perfectly normal- and a woodland mansion. Wow. I'm still wondering how they're so lucky. Well, not that lucky, later on. But... well. So, Echo started exploring the mansion. There were a multitude of those illager things. But they all seemed to simply run away as soon as Echo approached. At one point, they cornered one, and it just... kept on running into the wall. Echo killed it. It never stopped running, until the point where it died. They continued exploring, and started finding... signs. Literally. Signs with text on them. It was at this point that they said to me, "I'm in a creepypasta, now!" "you already were, though?" "I mean like. officially." "you are literally on a minecraft creepypasta wiki page???" "You know what I mean" Most of the signs were just filled with random numbers- oh, sorry, did I say random numbers? I meant that THIS ENTITY WAS LITERALLY WRITING IN A CODE. Here they were: * 111 040 163 143 141 162 145 144 040 164 150 145 040 157 164 150 145 162 163 * 131 157 165 047 162 145 040 156 157 164 * 111 040 165 163 145 144 040 164 157 040 164 150 151 156 153 040 157 146 040 164 150 145 040 141 151 162 * 111 040 165 163 145 144 040 164 157 040 164 150 151 156 153 040 157 146 040 162 165 142 151 145 163 040 141 156 144 040 163 153 171 * 156 145 166 145 162 040 164 150 157 165 147 150 164 040 157 146 040 144 141 162 153 156 145 163 163 * 156 145 166 145 162 040 164 150 157 165 147 150 164 040 157 146 040 143 162 171 163 164 141 154 163 * 156 145 166 145 162 040 164 150 157 165 147 150 164 040 157 146 040 164 150 157 163 145 040 163 164 162 141 156 147 145 162 163 * 116 145 166 145 162 040 167 141 156 164 145 144 040 164 157 040 150 141 166 145 040 141 040 162 165 151 156 145 144 040 167 157 162 154 144 * 124 150 157 163 145 040 163 164 162 141 156 147 145 040 151 163 154 141 * 127 150 141 164 040 144 151 144 040 111 040 164 150 151 156 153 040 167 150 145 156 040 111 040 163 141 167 040 141 040 147 154 151 155 160 163 145 * 116 145 167 040 154 151 146 145 054 040 156 145 167 040 154 141 156 144 * 101 156 144 040 156 157 167 040 111 040 153 156 157 167 * 141 156 157 164 150 145 162 040 157 156 145 040 164 157 040 142 145 040 145 156 144 145 144 * 107 157 040 142 141 143 153 040 164 157 040 164 150 145 040 142 145 145 163 * 127 157 162 154 144 040 145 156 144 145 144 * 127 157 162 154 144 040 145 156 144 151 156 147 040 163 157 157 156 * 121 165 151 164 145 040 163 157 157 156 * 111 040 141 155 040 163 154 145 145 160 151 156 147 054 040 111 040 167 151 154 154 040 141 167 141 153 145 156 054 040 111 040 150 141 166 145 040 141 154 167 141 171 163 040 142 145 145 156 040 141 167 141 153 145 054 040 111 040 150 141 166 145 040 146 157 162 145 166 145 162 040 163 154 145 160 164 054 040 144 162 145 141 155 151 156 147 054 040 141 040 154 157 156 147 040 144 162 145 141 155 054 040 163 157 040 154 157 156 147 054 040 163 157 040 154 157 156 147 054 040 163 157 040 154 157 156 147 054 040 163 157 040 154 157 156 147 054 * 163 157 040 154 157 156 147 054 040 163 157 040 154 157 156 147 054 040 163 157 040 154 157 156 147 054 040 163 157 040 154 157 156 147 054 040 163 157 040 154 157 156 147 054 040 163 157 040 154 157 156 147 054 * 163 157 040 154 157 156 147 054 040 163 157 040 154 157 156 147 054 040 163 157 040 154 157 156 147 054 040 163 157 040 154 157 156 147 054 040 163 157 040 154 157 156 147 054 040 163 157 040 154 157 156 147 054 * 163 157 040 154 157 156 147 054 040 163 157 040 154 157 156 147 054 040 163 157 040 154 157 156 147 054 040 163 157 040 154 157 156 147 054 040 163 157 040 154 157 156 147 054 040 163 157 040 154 157 156 147 054 * 163 157 040 154 157 156 147 054 040 163 157 040 154 157 156 147 054 040 163 157 040 154 157 156 147 054 040 163 157 040 154 157 156 147 054 040 163 157 040 154 157 156 147 054 040 163 157 040 154 157 156 147 054 ... Of course, those last ones were repeated over and over again. I think it's the octal numeral system. When I put '163 157 040 154 157 156 147 054 040 163 157 040 154 157 156 147 054 040 163 157 040 154 157 156 147 054 040 163 157 040 154 157 156 147 054 040 163 157 040 154 157 156 147 054 040 163 157 040 154 157 156 147 054' into a convertor, it came out with 'so long, so long, so long, so long, so long, so long,'. After this, Echo went into another room, with their pack of wolves. Another strange thing happened. Echo was used to strange things, by now. The purple tint of their screen seemed to become even... heavier? It limited their vision more? Something along those lines. That simple melody that replaced the minecraft music seemed to become extended. It was quiet, but Echo managed to notice the change. They mentioned to me that they'll try to put it into sheet music soon. I guess I'll add the sheet music to this page when they do. There was a faint sound of static, but it didn't seem to be coming from their speakers. There was another thing. I'll just share another of their messages here: ''username Also, I'm starting to see weird things. Not in-game. Weird things seemingly darting past my windows?? like unnatureal sic things.'' ''username And yea, I know, Chipper, I usually end up seeing thing slike sic that anyway. but it was just. I thought I saw loads of pairs of glowing pink dots somehwere sic down the street, so. Maybe this is affecting me. Who knows. Not sure if it;s sic real or fake.'' Echo was making more misspellings than usual, as you can tell. They then started describing the room, and even added a screenshot. will be added You know those rooms with all the dark oak tree saplings? The one known as the 'sapling farm room'? They were in one of those. But the saplings were mostly destroyed, some even floating on the floor as items, as if they had been removed from the dirt recently. (Some of the dirt had also been removed from the 'wooden shelves'. Some of the shelves had also been removed from- ok, yes, I will stop now.) The normally-green carpet had been turned purple. Echo noticed a chest, and opened it. Apparently, it was just... full of enderpearls, as well as an already-filled map. And one eye of ender. They took all of these items, and looked at the map. It wasn't a normal filled map - it was as if it had been drawn by hand, in the real world, with just black and... 'white'. Although this was still only Minecraft. It had one main 'circle', somewhat jagged, in the centre, with a ring of specks inside this circle, and a strange drawing hovering near the centre that, after seeing the screenshot that they sent, looks sort of vaguely like the Dragon? Around this main island was a large, large gap. The gap took up most of the map. And, near the edges, were thousands of other islands, some smaller, some larger. So, basically, this was just a map of the End, just in a rather different style, I suppose. I mentioned this to Echo, and they just responded with, "Huh." Nothing else. Just "Huh.". WIPCategory:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Mobs Category:Ender Dragon